ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Syndriel Vas/Abilities
Infernal Legacy. '-- ''You know Thaumaturgy. You may cast Hellish Rebuke at 2nd level once per long rest. You may also cast Darkness once per long rest. 'Jack of All Trades. 'You add +1 to any ability check you aren't proficient in. 'Song of Rest. 'During a short rest, you may perform for yourself & friendly creatures who hear it. All who hear and have used hit die to heal may also regain an additional d6 hit points (increases later) 'Perfect Pitch. 'While using Entonin's Bow to cast a spell, you get a +1 bonus to the save DC of the spell. 'Touch of the Trickster. 'While attuned to Merric's crossbow, you have a +2 to sleight of hand checks, and a +1 to stealth checks. 'The Jester's Tongue. 'Your charm and command spells no longer require components to cast. Due to this, they cannot be detected by nonmagical means. However, spells that notify a creature that they have been charmed by you still have that effect. ''(Spells: charm person, suggestion, enthrall, hypnotic pattern) Spellcasting Prep limit = 17 Wizard Ritual Spells Actions ''Weapon Attack. ''You may use either the Bow, which functions as a rapier, or Merric's Crossbow. * * Ignite. '-- 1 action. -- ''You may use your hand to set a flammable object ablaze. ''Enthrall. '-- 1 action. -- ''Using Entonin's Bow, you may cast the Enthrall spell without material components or spell slots. The effect continues for as long as you continue playing, but the affected may repeat the saving throw every minute. 'Countercharm. '-- 1 action. --'' Until the end of your next turn, you and friendly creatures within 30 feet have advantage on saves vs. Frightened or Charmed. Targets must be able to hear you. It ends early if you choose, or if you are silenced or incapacitated. Reactions & Bonus Actions '''''Bardic Inspiration (d8). '--''' '''BnsAc, 4 / Short Rest. -- ''You inspire a creature within 60 feet that you can see. They gain an inspiration die for the next 10 minutes, which they may add to an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw of their choice before the DM announces the outcome of the roll. ''Cutting Words. '-- Reaction, 60 ft. --'' You use one inspiration die. Roll it and subtract the result from one creature's attack roll, ability check, or damage roll before the outcome is determined. This has no effect if the creature cannot hear or cannot be charmed'.' 'Mantle of Flames. '-- Bns.Ac, 1 min, 1 / Long Rest. --'' Your eyes glow and you are wreathed in fire. You shed bright light 30ft & dim light +30ft. Creatures within 5ft that hit you w/ melee or touch you take 4 CHA fire dmg. Add 4 CHA points to any fire damage rolls. '''Cloak of Heat Haze. '-- Bns.Ac, till dismissed. --'' You may cause this cloak to radiate a wave of heat, disrupting any projectiles in a 20ft radius sphere centered on you. Any ranged attacks that pass through this sphere have disadvantage. If you take damage, the property ceases to function until the start of your next turn. You may dismiss this effect as a bonus action.